Shadow of the Revenant
by Nobel Six
Summary: (Written with The Story's Shadow and Death Fury) After a massacre at Cape Town, Revenant is sent in by his boss to apprehend the one responsible for the massacre. However this single mission reveals a much larger conspiracy, one that's far reaching across the entire globe. Making Revenant ultimately wonder, "Who can you really trust?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my good friends, well I'm here with a new story, and this one I'm really excited for. I will warn you though since I couldn't fit this in the description, this story is rated M for, blood and gore, swearing, death, political undertones and some sexual content in later chapters. So be fore warned, but I hope this is the start of an incredible journey together, on to the show my good friends. special shout out goes to The Story's Shadow for revising this chapter.**

* * *

_**"The only truth I've found is that the world we live in is a giant tinderbox. All it takes is someone to light the match."**_

_**-Captain Price "Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3"**_

* * *

**\- Chapter one: Prologue-**

**News Broadcast: Two weeks have passed since the massacre at the beach resort in Cape Town, South Africa, and local authorities have informed us that they are not any closer to find the perpetrators behind this horrible crime."**

**Unknown Location: Conference Room**

**11:22 PM (Local Time)**

"Please tell me you have something to change that?" a bearded man in his early fifties asked his subordinates as they sat at a conference table inside the big conference room.

"Actually sir, we finally have something." a man in his early twenties said as he slid a file across the table to his boss, who picked up the file and began to read it, and needless to say, he liked what he was reading.

"Where did this information come from, Johnson?" the boss asked.

"Our affiliates in Northern Africa came through," Johnson said as he pressed a button on the table and it showed a holographic display of Northern Africa. "Our men in the region were able to trace the bullet casings used in the massacre to an arms dealer in Libya," Johnson said in a serious tone.

"Libya? Are you sure of this?" the boss asked in a cautious tone.

"Positive, they were able to track the sale of the bullets used in the massacre. But it gets even better." Johnson said as he pressed another button and another holographic display came up, this time showing an African male in his early thirties shaking hands with city officials. "This is code-name 'Prime-One' he's the buyer," Johnson informed his boss. "Currently lives in Cape Town, and actually owns the resort the Massacre took place at."

"No better way to draw suspicion away from yourself than to own the place where the massacre took place." his boss said with a serious tone, which earned head nods from everyone in the room. "What else do we know about 'Prime-One'?" the boss asked.

"He's offered the local government a blank check to help them bring the 'attackers' to justice," Johnson informed his boss.

"Not only does he order the attack, but he then offers a blank check to bring them to justice, what the hell is this guy thinking?" the boss muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"One working theory is that he stands to profit by bringing in the attackers, put simply he becomes a hero," Johnson said firmly.

"Too obvious for a guy smart enough to pull this off and fool the local government." the boss dismissed that theory with a wave of his hand.

"I knew you'd say that, which brings us to our second theory: we believe with his newfound power and fame, he could possibly obtain political power and office," Johnson said.

"That makes more sense." the boss said with a nod of his head. "I think it's time for us to get off the bench and get into the game." the boss said as he pressed his own hidden button and a blue circle formed around him, indicating a capture order. "I want this son of a b*** brought in alive so we can get information from him." the boss ordered.

"Who do you want on the job?" Johnson asked.

"Tell Revenant to put a team together." the boss said as everyone made haste to leave the room, all but the boss and Johnson.

"What are you going to do sir?" Johnson asked his boss.

"I've got to pick out a tie." the boss replied with a smile. "I've got a fund-raiser to attend..."

**Cape Town: 1 day later**

**9:37 PM (Local Time)**

"Eagles 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 will be Jumping in ten." the pilot informed the men through their ear-pieces as they sat in the back of a stealth jet as it quickly yet silently flew over the ocean towards Cape Town.

"I cannot believe we are on this mission with Revenant." a soldier in his early twenties said in an almost giddy tone as he looked over his equipment, and checked the suppressor on his sub-machine gun.

"I heard he can take out ten armed mercenaries with one well-aimed bullet." another soldier said with a laugh.

"Don't believe all the legends." their mission commander, Eagle One said with a serious tone. "What you can believe though is that he's good, damn good," he said as he loaded a mag into his MP5.

"You ever worked with him?" a soldier asked Eagle One.

"Three times I've worked with Revenant, three times the mission was a success." Eagle One said proudly. "On a business note, 'Prime-One' is about to be on the move back to his beach resort for a press conference where he will update the local authorities on the search for the gunman–"

"Let me guess, we can't let that happen?" Eagle Five asked his commander.

"Correct." Eagle One confirmed. "We are to link up with Revenant along 'Prime One's' Limousine route, and boost his ride, and then proceed on foot to the beach, where the rest of you will be waiting in the jet for us." Eagle One informed his men. "I don't expect us to be under fire, but be prepared just in case." Eagle One ordered, which earned head-nods from his men.

"Eagles, we are at the DZ." the pilot informed the five jumping Eagles as they stood up and walked to the back door of the stealth jet, as the door silently opened. Eagle One raised his hand and counted down. "3.2.1," he said as he then jumped, his four comrades followed suit as they dived out of the plane.

**Cape Town**

**9:54 PM (Local Time)**

"Revenant, all Eagles are at the boosting point." Eagle One informed their mission commander as they all laid in their stomachs next to a road that their targets limousine would be driving on.

"Eagle One, 'Prime One' is on the move, I'm following at a safe distance by rooftop." Revenant's no-nonsense voice said firmly as they could hear him jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "ETA to the boosting point is three minutes, better have your EMP grenade ready," Revenant said firmly as the line went dead.

Sure enough roughly three minutes later a limousine could be seen driving toward them, and Eagle One reached into his belt and pulled out an EMP grenade and threw it into the road. The limo proceeded to drive over the grenade and as soon as it did that, the limo's engine cut out and the vehicle stopped moving.

"Eagles, let's go!" Eagle One ordered as his men sprang up from their prone positions and rushed towards the limo. However, they had not quite reached it when the back doors opened on either side and armed gunmen armed with AK-47's and ballistic vests took cover behind the open doors and prepared to open fire.

"Engage, engage!" Eagle One ordered as the men prepared to open fire, but what happened next was quite unexpected as both gunmen suddenly dropped to the road, blood gushing from a single gunshot wound to the side of both their heads, as the shooter Revenant landed on top of the limo, armed with a suppressed 9 millimeter handgun with a laser-sight, and now the Eagles could finally see Revenant, including those who had only heard stories.

He was wearing purplish-blue and black armor that covered every inch of his body, black combat boots, a hood that covered the back of his head and neck, and a mask that almost looked like a face-plate. The two most dominant features of his armor were the blue glowing eyes and the white capital R that was present on his chest.

"Two kills, one bullet, nice shot." Eagle One congratulated as his men ran up and secured the gunman's bodies.

"It's not easy to do without practice." Revenant admitted as he back-flipped off the roof and opened the back door of the limo and came face to face with 'Prime One' who was on his cell phone.

"Get off the damn phone!" Revenant roared as he kept his gun raised as the Eagles opened the door and trained their guns on 'Prime One.' While he did raise his hands in the classic surrender position he did not deactivate his phone, and Revenant would have none of that as he fired another shot, this time shooting the phone to pieces.

"I am defenseless, would you really shoot a defenseless man?" 'Prime One' asked in an almost sincere tone as he kept staring into Revenant's piercing glowing blue eyes.

"I have a low tolerance for dogs like you!" Revenant hissed as he equipped the safety on his pistol, holstered his weapon and yanked his target out the back-seat by the collar of his suit.

"I'm the dog?! You're the one who attacked me!" 'Prime One' hissed in anger.

"I shouldn't be here right now!" Revenant hissed as he pulled his enemy's face up to his mask. "But I'm here because of you, and I want you to know that whatever happens to you, you brought it upon yourself!" Revenant hissed as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out his belt and clapped them on his enemy's wrists. "We get a long walk ahead, so start walking!" he ordered as he pushed the man, who started walking.

"You made a big mistake by coming after me." the man laughed as he kept walking. "But I am not without mercy... ten thousand pieces of gold each says you let me walk, I always repay my debts," he said in a sincere tone. That offer earned a kick to the back from Revenant's armored knee.

"You slaughtered the innocent at your own damn resort, you are without mercy!" Revenant snarled as suddenly a bullet connected with Revenant's armored chest and made him stumble backward.

"Sniper!" Eagle Three yelled as suddenly all of the Eagles began looking at the neighboring buildings and rooftops for a sniper as the sniper fired again, and again his aim was true, hitting Revenant once again in the chest, this time it forced him to one knee, as he let go of his enemy, who proceeded to run away from the soldiers.

"Revenant is down!" Eagle One yelled as he and all of his men took cover behind whatever shelter they could find.

"Down." Revenant snarled as his whole armor suddenly began glowing blue. "But not out!" he roared as he stood up and began looking at the direction that 'Prime One' had run off in.

"Eagle Squad, take out the shooter, I'm going in pursuit of our objective..."

**Cape Town**

**10: 37 PM (Local Time)**

Revenant kicked open the front door of his enemy's beach resort and began walking towards the main conference room since he had done a thermal scan of the entire building and he had seen that there where twenty men in that room.

"Welcome to my resort Revenant, care to check in to your final destination?" his enemy mocked as Revenant ran towards the conference room, and quickly found the pair of closed double doors.

As soon as he approached the door, bullets began tearing through the door and had he not anticipated the attack he doubted his 'ability' would have helped this time as he dove to the side and took cover behind a solid stone beam.

"I've called for the local military, they will be here soon, which means your life ends soon." 'Prime One' mocked, and that made Revenant snarl, as he formulated a battle plan. All twenty men in that room were armed, and with the military on its way, there was no way he could face such overwhelming odds, at least not for very long, even with his 'ability'.

'I can't go through the front door.' Revenant thought to himself as he pressed a hidden button on his mask and brought up the blueprints of the building, and he noticed something he had overlooked. There were two more entry points: the ventilation system, and a window overlooking the ocean. 'I'm too big and heavy to fit through the vents, but a drone can.' Revenant thought with a smile as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small drone shaped like a spider, and typed some commands into the drone, and sent it climbing up the wall into the vents...

"Remember, shoot to kill." 'Prime One' ordered as he and his guards kept their weapons aimed at the door. Suddenly a white cloud entered the room through the vent right above them, releasing a noxious odor, which made everyone start coughing heavily. To make matters worse the glass window behind them overlooking the window shattered into a million pieces as Revenant entered through it, armed with a suppressed 9 millimeter in each hand, as he expertly dodged incoming gunfire, and took out a target with expert precision accuracy. Soon all the guards were dead, leaving Revenant alone with his enemy.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to run." Revenant mocked as 'Prime One' tried to run for the door, but it didn't budge when he tried to open it. "I forget to mention I welded the door shut before I made my entrance, so you're stuck in here with me, unless you want to take your chances in the ocean with the great whites." Revenant proposed as 'Prime One' ran back to his desk and pulled out a rather odd-looking device and turned it on and fired it at his enemy, and it fired a yellow beam at Revenant, it struck his mid-section and it knocked him back against the wall.

"How do you like that?" 'Prime One' laughed as his weapon cooled down as he prepared to fire it again. Revenant responded by reaching for his hand-guns, only to notice the beam had struck them and had melted the clips.

"Damn!" Revenant cursed as he stood up and took up a fighting stance, as unbeknownst to his enemy, he had more tricks up his sleeve. Revenant stood up and charged at his enemy, just as his opponent fired another beam at him, only this time, Revenant jumped into the air and somersaulted over the attack as hidden blades extended out of his wrist armor and he stabbed his enemy in both of his shoulders, making him scream and drop his weapon.

"That seems like some really advanced tech for a thug like you!" Revenant roared as he hoisted the bleeding man up once again by his collar. "Where did you get this weapon?!"

"Money can buy many things, even power." 'Prime One' laughed as he tried to punch Revenant, only to have his fist caught and twisted to where it broke with a sickening crack.

"You broke my damn hand, you b***!" the man cried in pain.

"Broken bones will heal." Revenant hissed as he turned on his radio. "Eagle One, status?" he asked the leading soldier.

"Sniper subdued, heading to the Extraction Point." Eagle One informed Revenant.

"Good, maintain radio silence," Revenant ordered as he pulled the man to his feet.

"My friends will find you, and they will kill you!" 'Prime One' hissed with a smirk.

In response, Revenant bent down and picked up a piece of glass and forced the man's mouth open and dropped the glass in and punched him in the face.

"Talk again, and I put two pieces in." Revenant warned in a hiss as 'Prime One' spat out blood as he nodded silently.

**Cape Town**

**11:02 PM (Local Time)**

"Good to see you, sir." Eagle One greeted as soon as Revenant walked up to the open door of the back of their stealth jet.

"Same to you, Eagle One." Revenant greeted as soon as 'Prime One was safely secured on board the stealth jet, with a black sack over his head. "Let's head home boys, the boss will be happy with this one," Revenant said with a smile underneath his mask, which earned one from Eagle One, as Revenant and the soldiers boarded the jet, and were on their way back to America, and more importantly, back to HQ. If only they knew what they had started with this mission, they probably would have put a bullet in 'Prime One's' head...

**Thus completes the prologue my good friends, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and let me tell you, I had a blast writing this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone for their overwhelming positive support I have received for Revenant, thank you my good friends. Once again special shout-out goes to The Story's Shadow for revising this chapter.**

* * *

**Unknown Location: Interrogation Room**

**7:01 AM (Local Time)**

"He talking?" Eagle One asked Johnson as Johnson exited the interrogation room with a tired look on his face.

"Nope, slimy bastard ain't saying a word," Johnson said with a regretful tone as he walked over to the coffee maker that was on the side of the room and prepared to pour himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"I'm ex-Delta, you want me to spend some time with him?" Eagle One offered as he cracked his knuckles.

"That won't be required Marcus," Johnson said as he used Eagles One's real name. "We've been working on a new gadget that won't cause any pain, but it should get the job done," Johnson said with a firm look on his face, which earned a head-nod from Marcus.

"No pain is more than that son of bitch deserves." Marcus hissed as Johnson's coffee finished making as he took a long sip of coffee. "How's Revenant?" Marcus asked. "He got hit twice by that sniper, and by that beam weapon, he alright?" Marcus asked his leader.

"He's getting patched up in the infirmary as we speak," Johnson answered simply. "Then he will be fitted with an upgraded prototype armor," Johnson said with a big smile.

"'Prototype armor,' we all going to be getting that?" Marcus asked in a hopeful tone.

"Once it's tested and cleared for the field, all our field operatives will be wearing it," Johnson said with a proud smile.

"What kind of armor is it?" Marcus asked as he as well poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You'd have to ask Research and Development, the boss and them are the only ones who have the blueprints," Johnson answered simply, which earned a head nod from Marcus.

Suddenly the door to their room opened with a mechanical hiss and in walked the boss.

"Sir." Marcus instantly snapped to attention and saluted his boss.

"This ain't the Army son, you don't have to do that." the boss laughed with a big booming laugh.

"Sorry sir, old habits." Marcus apologized with an embarrassed tone. "What brings you here, sir?" Marcus asked his commander.

"I came to watch our newest gadget being used in the interrogation of 'Prime One'." the boss answered simply as a pair of lab coat wearing men and women entered behind him, carrying a vial of what appeared to be tiny robots.

"That Nano-Tech?" Marcus asked.

"Smart man." the boss said with a smile as he clapped Marcus on the shoulder. "Indeed it is, we release the nano-tech into 'Prime One' and they will give us access to whatever we want." the boss explained simply.

"That legal, technically speaking?" Marcus asked.

"Seeing how these won't be on the market for years, probably not." the boss answered as his men quickly entered the interrogation room, leaving the boss, Marcus, and Johnson behind to watch through a one-way looking glass. Shortly thereafter they injected their captive with the nano-tech into the man, and after he struggled for a few seconds, he went deathly still.

**Unknown Location: Medical Bay**

**7:29 AM (Local Time)**

"You're lucky that bullet didn't pierce your armor." the doctor said in a serious tone as he removed Revenant's chest armor, revealing a deep purple bruise along his muscular chest.

"Why's that?" Revenant asked the doctor.

"At the angle, it was headed, it would have struck your heart, that's an instant kill." the doctor said in a serious tone.

"But it didn't kill me, and what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Revenant joked as he sat up, hissing as he ignored the pain in his chest. "Plus I'm still alive, while that sniper is dead," Revenant said in a satisfactory tone as the door to the medical ward opened, and in walked his boss.

"Good to see you in one piece, son." his boss greeted with a sincere tone.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, sir," Revenant said in a sincere tone.

"I think you'll be happy with what our R & D department has devised for our field operatives." the boss said as he pulled a small vial out of his back pocket and held it in his hand in front of Revenant.

"What is it?" Revenant asked.

"Why this... this is the most advanced combat hardware around, so advanced that it would change the future of warfare forever, but thankfully it's not going to hit the market for years, we are the only ones with access to this hardware." the boss said with a smile on his bearded face.

"Still doesn't answer my question," Revenant said in an apologetic tone. In response the boss tossed the vial to Revenant, who snagged the vial out of mid-air and proceeded to looked it over in his hands, noticing that it seemed to be comprised of hundreds, if not thousands of tiny little robots, al humming in unison.

"Nano Tech?" Revenant asked his boss?

"You are correct, but this is the most advanced nano-tech on the planet." the boss said with a smile. "This nano-tech is tailored to obey your commands, and only yours, but can be transferred by voice command." the boss informed his super-powered operative. "Open it up." the boss said with a smile. Revenant nodded and opened up the vial and the nano-bots took flight and circled Revenant and they hummed in unison.

"Give 'em an order." his boss suggested. "Like tell 'em to form something, say armor." his boss suggested.

"Maximum Armor!" Revenant said firmly as the nano-bots instantly formed unto his body and created a shiny blue and black armor, and the white capital R on his chest was more defined. "This I like," Revenant noted as he flexed his arms and legs.

"They are strong and adaptable to the environment." his boss said proudly. "In field testing, these little angels proved they could withstand the fury of several large scale explosions." the boss said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm guessing they can easily withstand bullets?" Revenant asked.

"Even explosive ammo." his boss said with a proud smile.

"What are their limits?" Revenant asked. Before his boss could respond, his phone started to ring, and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Talk to me." his boss respectfully requested. The person on the phone talked to the boss, which resulted in the boss nodding his head up and down multiple times, and finally, he ended the phone call. "Sorry gentlemen, but business calls." the boss said as he gave Revenant a parting handshake and walked out of the medical ward.

He had no sooner left than Johnson entered the room. "Good news men. We got what we were looking for out of 'Prime One.'" he said with a big smile on his face. "He had informed us that he is merely a pawn in a much bigger operation–"

"How big are we talking?" Revenant asked.

"Massive," Johnson answered simply. "The attack in Cape Town was a test run, and it was a success."

"A success for what?" Revenant asked.

"To see if they could fool the local government, and needless to say, they did. An even bigger attack is about to be carried out." Johnson said in a serious tone.

"Where?" Revenant asked.

"San Juan, Puerto Rico," Johnson answered.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to once again thank everyone for their overwhelming support of this story, it really means a lot to me. Thank you everybody.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

**Above San Juan: Puerto Rico**

**1:12 PM (Local Time)**

"Listen up, Scorpion Squad," Revenant said as he and thirty armed soldiers sat in the back of a stealth jet as it hovered over San Juan, Puerto Rico. "Through extensive interrogation 'Prime One' has revealed that in three days there will be an attempted attack on Candado Beach, needless to say, we cannot let that happen," Revenant said firmly, which earned head-nods from his fellow soldiers.

"What's the plan, sir?" Scorpion One asked Revenant.

"We wait for the green light, then we drop unto the hotel roof where 'Prime One' has informed us the attackers are plotting this attack," Revenant ordered his men. A few minutes of nervous anticipation passed until finally, the radio channel came alive, and it was the boss.

"Revenant, Scorpion Squad, you are cleared to engage!" the boss ordered firmly.

"Rules of engagement?" Scorpion One asked his commander.

"Stealth, and return fire only. I repeat, fire at will is a last resort with so many civilians in the building." the boss ordered as the line went dead.

"You heard him, men, let's drop in."

**San Juan: Puerto Rico**

**1:21 PM (Local Time)**

"Over Watch, we have landed on the roof." Revenant informed the pilot of their stealth jet.

"Roger that, radio when you are ready for a pickup." the pilot said as the line went dead.

"Scorpion One, Two, and Three, you are with me," Revenant ordered, which earned head nods from the three leading soldiers. "Four, Five and Six, stay on the roof as backup," Revenant ordered as they nodded their heads as well.

"I assume we are not going in the door?" Scorpion One noted as he pointed to the door that leads to the stairway that leads down to the hotel.

"Affirmative," Revenant said as he pulled four lines out of his belt. "We are going to rappel down the side of the building, and enter into a room that's opposite of the attackers' room," he ordered as he as well as his soldiers rigged the ropes and started climbing down the side of the hotel.

**San Juan: Puerto Rico**

**1:30 PM (Local Time)**

"Ready?" Revenant asked as soon as his fellow soldiers have entered through the hotel room window, and where stacked up next to the door that connected to the attackers' room. His soldiers nodded their heads in anticipation and raised their silenced MP5's, as Revenant pulled out a special tactical grenade that the scientists at their HQ's R&D had developed. This grenade canceled out all sound in the room for a solid thirty seconds, and it would be critical to help them subdue these attackers. Revenant opened the door slightly, pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it into the room, and once it silently detonated they literally silently burst into the room.

A man was silently charging at Revenant with a large combat knife, but Revenant tackled him to the ground with relative ease and wrestled the knife away from him, while his men subdued the remaining two men that where in the room and covered their mouths with their gloved hands, just as the silence grenade wore off.

"Check!" Revenant ordered.

"Clear!" all three operatives said as they quickly checked the hotel room.

"Wait a second boss." Scorpion Three said as he noticed a key detail. "There were supposed to be four men, we only got three," he noted.

"Shit!" Revenant muttered as he as well noticed they were down a man, and that made one of the captured men start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Scorpion Two asked in a non-amused tone, as he removed his hand from the captured man's mouth.

"You captured us easily, yet you failed to get all of us." the man laughed in a mocking laugh, and that made the soldiers snarl, but surprisingly it made Revenant laugh.

"Um, boss?" Scorpion One asked.

"He's right, it is funny," Revenant said as he continued to laugh as he reached behind his back, which was not noticed by the three men. Suddenly he pulled out a large curved knife and plunged it into the laughing man's knee and twisted it, making sure to cover his mouth, to silence the scream of pain.

"This is how this is going to work," Revenant said in a low tone as he kept the knife embedded in the man's knee. "You're going to tell me where your friend is, or I keep moving this knife up, sound like a fair trade?" Revenant asked in a sincere tone, which made the man nod his head quickly up and down. "Alright then," Revenant said as he removed the knife and his hand, and he quickly bandaged the wound.

"He's... at the bar... scouting the beach... he's wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and blue jeans." the man said in a pained breathes due to his knee.

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it sport?" Revenant said as he pushed the man into the waiting hands of Scorpion One.

"Radio on our ride," Revenant ordered Scorpion One.

"What about you?" Scorpion One asked.

"I'm heading to the bar," Revenant answered simply.

"No offense sir, but dressed like people will certainly turn your way." Scorpion One said in a serious tone. In response, Revenant pressed the capital R on his chest and his armor faded away and the nano-bots shifted like the waves of the sea and changed into what appeared to be a local.

"How come our armor can't do that?" Scorpion Three asked.

"I'm heading to the bar, make sure the jet is ready..."

**San Juan: Puerto Rico**

**2:03 PM (local Time)**

'Where are you?' Revenant thought to himself as he walked through the bar that resided next to the beach, a drink in his hand. He took a small sip as he kept looking for his target. After a few more minutes of searching, he finally found his target, and it was only because he spotted the blue Hawaiian shirt. He decided to play it friendly in order to get close to the man.

"Excuse me sir." he greeted the man as he walked up to the man at the bar. "How about a round on me?" he offered in a terrible accent.

"Get lost." the target said with a low growl.

"That's no way to act when I offered you a free drink," Revenant said with a fake pout.

"I said get lost." the target said, more agitated this time, as unseen by everyone else, he opened his shirt slightly and revealed a holstered revolver.

"No need for violence," Revenant said with a serious tone. "But if you want to take this outside," Revenant said in a challenging tone as he reveled his holstered nine-millimeter.

"You have a death wish?" the target laughed.

"Nope, but you do, if you and your friends think you're going to attack this beach," Revenant said with a sneer, and that earned a smug look from the man.

"You're coming with me inspector loose lips," he said as he grabbed Revenant by the wrist.

"Actually, you're coming with me!" Revenant hissed as he suddenly reached and grabbed a beer bottle and slammed it into the side of the targets head and the glass shattered against his head, and it knocked him off his bar-stool, and that earned everyone's attention. It got even worse when the man recovered from his shock, reached down and pulled out his revolver and opened fire, which sent everyone at the bar running or diving for cover, but the shot only bounced off of Revenant's nano-bot armored chest.

"That your best shot?" Revenant mocked as he pulled out his gun and shot the revolver out of the hand of his enemy, which stunned his adversary. "Yea, that move is not restricted to just the movies." Revenant mocked as he ran forward and karate kicked the man in his throat, and the man dropped to the ground like a sack full of bricks.

"Over Watch, I've apprehended the target, need pick up as soon as–" Revenant never got to finish the sentence due to a fist colliding with the back of his head and sending him flying backward, but he managed to flip in mid-air and land on his feet.

"Lay down with your hands behind your back!" a girl in what appeared to be black and white striped spandex, a white mask with yellow goggles, and a green amulet on her chest ordered as she stood a few feet away from Revenant.

"Great," Revenant muttered as he evaluated the situation as he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head, for this girl had packed a powerful punch that he had felt through his armor. "Beat it, girl, I don't have time for this!" Revenant hissed as he took up a stance that was aimed more for mobility as opposed to combat.

"You did just not just call me 'girl.'" she hissed in an offended tone. "Don't you know who I am?" she asked Revenant.

"I see many faces, but I've never seen yours," Revenant answered honestly.

"Names White Tiger," she said with a curt head nod as the two began circling each other. "You are?" she asked him.

"My name is none your concern," Revenant said in a strict tone as the two kept circling.

"That's not true at all when you have a brawl at the bar." White Tiger hissed as her eyes narrowed.

"I'm giving you one chance to walk away, I'd suggest you take it." Revenant hissed right back.

Instead of answering, claws emerged from White Tiger's fingertips and she charged at her new enemy, claws slashing through the air as she slashed at her enemy. Revenant back-flipped away from the attack and pulled out his gun and opened fire, effectively firing all 14 shots from his extended clip, but he quickly ran out of ammo as she easily dodged all the incoming gunfire.

"True warriors don't use guns!" White Tiger roared as she charged at him once again, this time however he pulled a combat knife out from behind his back and countered his claws with his steel blade, they continued to slash at each-other until her claws got locked into the saw-teeth of his knife.

"Your pissing me off!" Revenant hissed as he tried to gain the upper hand.

"The feeling is very mutual!" White Tiger hissed back as she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backward, but again he managed to land on his feet. Suddenly screaming caught the fighting combatants' ears as they turned and spotted the man whom Revenant had been after had risen up, grabbed his gun, and was running up the beach. Revenant quickly abandoned the fight with White Tiger and proceeded to run after his target.

"Over Watch, the target is fleeing up the beach, I'm in pursuit!" Revenant hissed as he ran after his enemy, but White Tiger had jumped unto the nearby rooftops and was using them to get ahead of the fleeing man, and when she got ahead of him she jumped off the roofs and tackled him to the ground, and with a kick to the head, he was out.

"Sorry buddy, but he's mine." White Tiger hissed as she lifted him over her shoulder and prepared to turn and leave.

"Scorpion Squad, you are authorized to use tranquilizer rounds on the girl who's carrying our target," Revenant whispered over the radio.

"Confirm target, sir." Scorpion One said over the radio. In response, Revenant pulled a laser pointer out of his belt and pointed the green laser light unto white Tiger's stomach for a few seconds, which went seemingly unnoticed by her.

"Target confirmed!" Scorpion One said over the radio as suddenly the jet back door opened in front of them, revealing what seemed to be soldiers hovering in mid-air to White Tiger as Scorpion One fired a tranquilizer dart from his rifle. White Tiger managed to sidestep the dart. She turned and glared at Revenant. He heard the animalistic growl come from her throat, making his eyes widen some. She dropped the man and leaped at Revenant. Revenant fired off more darts which struck home then ducked under the attack. White Tiger got back onto her feet and took a few steps forward, claws reaching out towards him. But the drugs on the dart had done their damage, and after a few seconds, she was out.

"Let's never do that again," Revenant grunted as he walked up to her and picked up the unconscious man who was their target, and picked up both him, the darts, and bullets, to make sure not to leave any evidence behind.

"All Scorpions accounted for, let's go home Over Watch." Revenant ordered as the jet went vertical, and was soon heading home.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

**Unknown Location: Conference Room**

**8:13 AM (Local Time)**

"Who the hell is White Tiger?" Revenant asked as he and Scorpion Squad could be found sitting in their HQ's conference room, discussing the mission with Johnson and their boss.

"She's a S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned heroine." the boss answered simply as he pressed a button on the desk and it showed a holographic display of the white and black stripped spandex wearing heroine. "She was trained at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy in New York City, and only two months ago graduated, and returned home to Puerto Rico." the boss informed his men.

"You could have told me she would be at the beach." Revenant said with an angry sigh, which earned a look from Johnson and he was about to speak up, but the boss raised a hand to silence him.

"Revenant is right, Johnson, I should have know she was there, I apologize Revenant." the boss apologized in a sincere tone.

"It's alright, you didn't know." Revenant admitted after a minute of contemplation.

Suddenly the door to the conference room was opened by the guards who where guarding it and in walked a scientist.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." the scantiest apologized in a sincere tone.

"It's all good." the boss said in his own sincere tone. "What can I help you with?" the boss asked his scientist.

"Before leaving the hotel room, Scorpion Squad located the leaders laptop, and they brought it back to us, and we have just cracked it's security codes." the scientist said with a big smile on his face.

"Do you have it with you?" the boss asked in eager anticipation. In response the scientist pulled the laptop out from behind his back and set it on the table and opened the lid, and plugged it into the tables hard-light projector, and what is showed stunned the occupants of the room. It showed a holographic display of the entire globe, with red lines all around the globe.

"What are those lines?" Revenant asked the scientist.

"We don't know." the scientist admitted with a sad sigh. "We have cracked some of the codes, but we haven't cracked all of them, it could take us days, or even weeks to crack all of these codes."

"We might not have weeks." Revenant hissed, which earned a startled look from the scientist. "These lines could mean anything, from dealers, to attacks for all we know, the longer it takes to crack these codes, the more ahead of us our enemies get." Revenant hissed, and everyone had to admit he had a fair point.

"We'll figure it out son, I promise." the boss assured his super-powered operative, which earned a head nod from Revenant.

"However we did crack on piece of code." the scientist said as he typed in some commands and it showed one red line that was connected from Libya to New York City.

"That can't be good." Revenant said in a serious tone, which earned a head nod from Johnson and their boss.

"That weapons dealer who supplied the ammunition for attack on Cape Town, and the one that we stopped from happening in San Juan, he just shipped a large order to New York City–"

"When did he ship it?" the boss asked.

"He shipped it this morning, roughly a little over an hour ago–"

"What's the target?" Johnson asked.

"I don't know." the scantiest admitted. "But there where three pictures on the laptop, leading us to believe these are the possible targets." he said as he pulled up the images on the projector, and they showed Times Square, The Statue of Liberty, and Madison Square Garden.

"Those are big targets." Johnson said in a nervous tone. "Any one of those would produce a lot of casualties if they where to be attacked.

"To put it simply, we can't let that happen." Revenant said as he stood up from his chair. "Sir, Request permission to take Eagle, and Scorpion Squad to these locations and thwart the attacks." Revenant requested.

"Permission granted." the boss said after a minute of consideration.

"Sir, we've kept ourselves a secret from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the world, and New York City is crawling with not only S.H.I.E.L.D., but also the Avengers, wouldn't it be easier to alert them to this." Johnson asked, and it was fair to admit that he had a decent point.

"Good point." the boss admitted. "But they'll ask questions as to how we know, and then we'll be outed, we can't risk that, so we are once again doing this one off the books." the boss ordered, which earned a head nod from all of his men. "Revenant, take your teams to New York, let's save countless lives today..."

**Times Square: New York City, New York**

**12:00 PM (Local Time)**

"This is Revenant, I'm in Times Square, everyone else in your positions?" Revenant asked over the radio, his nano bor armor disguising him in civilian attire, but his armor was easily accessible, and his black sunglasses had thermal, and tactical vision.

"This is Eagle One, we are in civilian attire outside The Statue of Liberty." Marcus informed his leader.

"This is Scorpion One, we are at Madison Square Garden." Scorpion One radioed into Revenant.

"Until you see something, maintain radio silence." Revenant ordered as the radio line went dead as he adjusted the nano bot shirt that made up his disguise. 'Kinda cool to be here in person.' Revenant thought to himself as he looked up at the giant television screen, that thought was squashed when he saw that a news reporter from the Daily Bugle was yelling at his audience, something about how Spider-Man was a criminal, and yet his vigilantism managed to fool people into thinking otherwise. 'To think they get payed to slander peoples reputation, whether they deserve it or not.' Revenant thought to himself as he kept looking around for anything suspicious.

Suddenly something told Revenant to look up, he couldn't explain it, but something told him to just look up, and upon looking up, he saw pressed a button on his sun-glasses, that turned on his thermal vision, which allowed him to turn on his thermal vision, and he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. A group of six or seven men armed with rifles making their way upstairs in a building next to the main part of Times Square.

"Got something!" Revenant whispered over the radio as he started making his way towards the door of the building.

"You need backup?" Marcus asked.

"Negative, stay put, I can handle this." Revenant ordered as he entered the building and closed the door behind him. Once he closed the door behind him, he pressed a button on his chest, and his nano bot armor formed his Revenant armor , and he looked out from behind his masks blue glowing eyes. He pulled out his suppressed nine-millimeter and quietly made his way up the stairs towards the location of the men with the rifles.

"Why can't we just do this now?" he heard a voice call out from behind a closed door in front of him.

"We have our orders." another voice answered the question. "Our operative in San Juan got captured by someone, and our superiors want to make sure this operation goes smoothly." the voice said with a small, yet cruel laugh, and that Revenant snarl lightly.

"We are getting paid for this right?" a new voice asked.

"I thought the carnage would be enough for you, but yes, we are getting paid." the one voice answered in an annoyed tone.

"I'll pay you gentlemen alright!" Revenant roared as he busted into the room with his handgun aimed at the leader of the men.

"Oh give me a break!" the leader laughed as he raised his rifle, the other six men did the same thing, as they took aim.

"It's seven versus one, do the math asshole." the leader mocked Revenant.

"I'm more than one, I'm an army!" Revenant growled as the men opened fire with their suppressed AK-47's, but the bullets's bounced off of Revenant's nano bot armor, and shortly their after their clips where out of ammo.

"My turn!" Revenant hissed as he fired seven shots, hitting each one of them in the shoulder, causing them to drop their rifle's, but the leader pressed a hidden button on his watch, which went unnoticed by Revenant, or so they thought. "What did you just press?" Revenant hissed.

"Check the other room." the leader laughed, as Revenant quickly ran into the next room and noticed a large batch of explosives that where beeping, when suddenly they exploded in his face, and the building came down. On top of him.

**Times Square: New York City, New York**

**12:47 PM (Local Time)**

"Revenant come in, Revenant, come in." Revenant could hear his boss's voice over the ringing I his ears.

"I'm here." Revenant said with a groan as he tried to rise, only to be held down by the heavy debris of the building that had come down on top of him. "Those bastards rigged the building to blow." Revenant hissed as he again tried to rise, only to once again be held down by the heavy debris.

"I'm looking at your vitals from HQ, and it seems everything is in tact–"

"Civilian casualties?" Revenant asked his boss.

"They don't know for certain." his boss answered sadly. "The building came down on top of people, killing them instantly." his boss replied sadly.

"What about Eagle and Scorpion Squad?" Revenant asked.

"They are fine, there where no attacks at their locations at all–" suddenly voices caught Revenant's ears.

"I hear voices, I'm going radio silent." Revenant said as he cut the line and deactivated his nano bot armor and resumed his civilian disguise.

"Got a live one here." a firefighter called out as he came into view and spotted Revenant.

"You alright son?" the firefighter asked in concerned tone.

"I'll live." Revenant answered as a pair of firefighters quickly lifted up the debris that had him pinned and pulled him out from under the debris.

"I'll say, barely looks like you got a scratch on you." the firefighter noted. "All the same you'd better come with me to make sure you get proper first aid." the firefighter said in a concerned tone.

"I'll be fine, give the aid to someone who needs it." Revenant said in a serious tone. The firefighter opened his mouth the argue, when.

"We've got another live one!" another firefighter called out, and the firefighter left Revenant and headed to his partner to help out in saving that victims life, leaving Revenant to sneak away into a side alley.

"Managed to sneak away." he informed his boss through his ear-piece.

"How did that explosion go off?" his boss asked him.

"The leading man hit a button on his wrist watch and it triggered a low number countdown, and I couldn't stop the explosion in time, but needless to say, they didn't make it out–"

"That's all I needed to hear." a new voice called out from behind him as Revenant quickly whipped around and saw a familiar red and blue wall-crawling super hero that was hanging on the wall above him.

"Spider-Man." Revenant muttered as he tried to find an escape route.

"Seems you had something to do with the explosion at Times Square, and that's all I need to take you into S.H.I.E.L.D." Spider-Man said as he dropped down off the wall and into a fighting stance.

"I can't escape, do I have permission to engage?" Revenant asked his boss.

"Who you talking to?" Spider-Man asked.

"Granted, just don't kill him or hurt him to badly." his boss answered, and that made Revenant smile.

"I'll give you one chance Spider-Man, walk away." Revenant offered.

"Sorry, but that ain't happening." Spider-Man shot down his offer.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Revenant said as he deactivated his disguise and showed Spider-Man his blue and black nano bot armor, and glared at Spider-Man behind his glowing blue eyes.

"You look creepy." Spider-Man said as he kept his fighting stance as Revenant took up his fighting stance, both waiting to see who would make the first daring move.

Spider-Man made the first move by firing three web balls at his enemy, but Revenant pulled out his gun and shot the web balls out of mid-air with well aimed shots.

"Nice aim." Spider-Man said in sincere tone.

"You ain't seen anything yet." Revenant hissed as he reloaded his gun and holstered it, and instead unsheathed his hidden blades from his wrists and rushed at Spider-Man. But Spider-Man's spider-sense had tipped him off to the attack and he started jumping around the attack.

"I'm to fast for you." Spider-Man joked as he threw a punch at Revenant, who caught his fist, and punched him in the stomach so hard it sent him flying backwards where he was indented into a concrete wall.

"Stay down." Revenant hissed as he walked up to Spider-Man and pulled a taser out of his belt and shot him with it, however Spider-Man pressed the spider on his chest, and it began blinking red.

'That's my Que to leave.' Revenant noted to himself as he turned around and was met by a fist to his armored face that knocked him airborne, and he came crashing back down to earth.

"Sorry it took me so long, Spidey." Power Man apologized as he walked up to Spider-Man and helped him out of the concrete.

"No problem Power Man, just glad you got here when you did." Spider-Man said as they walked up to Revenant who was crawling away from them.

"Oh no you don't." Power Man said as he turned him over and looked into his glowing blue eyes. "Your coming with us back to the Helicarrier." Power Man said as he punched Revenant in the face and sent him flying where he landed face down on the ground, where he landed on the ground and tried to rise, but he could feel the dankness taking him, but he made sure to press the capital R on his chest before he let the darkness take him.

**Back alley: New York City, New York**

**1:17 PM (Local Time)**

"Wake up, wake up." Power Man said as he slapped Revenant's armored face, which woke him brought him back from the darkness.

"Where the hell am I?" Revenant hissed as he realized he was hanging upside down, and his arms and legs where restrained, and upon looking up, he noticed he was wrapped up in a web.

"Nowhere relevant, at least not yet." Spider-Man joked as he dropped down in front of the upside-down Revenant and walked up to him. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and your going to answer them, sound good?" Spider-Man asked his captured suspect.

"I plead to fifth." Revenant said in a dead panned tone.

"I'm afraid you don't get that option outside of Court." Spider-Man said in a sincere tone. "Question number one: who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"I plead to fifth." Revenant answered in his own sincere tone, and that made Spider-Man's smile drop underneath his mask.

"That's not how this goes." Spider-Man said in a slightly annoyed tone, and that made Revenant smile underneath his mask, for he had gotten underneath Spider-Man's skin.

"Well, I'm one of a kind." Revenant joked to his captor, and that made Spider-Man snarl under his breath, as he began pacing back in forth, as unknown to Spider-Man, Revenant had formed an escape plan.

"Spikes!" Revenant shouted as his nano bots formed spikes as it cut through the webbing that restrained him, freeing him, as he twisted and landed on his feet in a combat stance.

"I'm full of surprises Spider-Man, that's something we both have in common." Revenant joked as he rushed at Spider-Man and Power Man, but to their surprise he jumped into their air and somersaulted over them, and landed on the other side of them. "Later boys." Revenant mocked as he gave them both the bird as he prepared to run, only to have Spider-Man shot a web-ball that tripped him up, and made him fall flat on his face. "Annoying bastard!" Revenant hissed as he tore the webbing off.

"I might be annoying, but at least I didn't blow up a building!" Spider-Man hissed as he and Power Man took up fighting stances. But to their surprise a jet de-cloaked above them, and a mini gun protruded out of the bottom of it, and begun spinning up but did not open fire, it just kept spinning, making Spider-Man and Power Man freeze.

"What's your Spider-Sense telling you?" Power Man whispered.

"Not to move!" Spider-Man whispered back in a nervous tone, as the jet hovered above the ground and the back ramp lowered, and Revenant jumped up unto the ramp, and walked into the jet, and the jet went vertical as soon as he was inside, leaving Spider-Man and Power Man behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier: New York City, New York**

**3:07 PM (Local Time)**

"So your saying a jet just de-cloaked in front of you, and he got away?" Fury asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yea, that's pretty much what happened." Spider-Man admitted in a shamed tone as he looked down at his feet.

"How did your Spider-Sense not tip you off to the arrival of this vehicle?" Fury asked in a skeptical tone.

"It was cloaked, I couldn't sense it coming until it was right on top of Luke and I." Spider-Man said in a defensive tone, but surprisingly Fury raised a hand to silence him.

"I'm not made at you, Peter." Fury said, and that shocked Peter, for he had expected Fury to chew him out. "I'm glad you made it out in one piece." Fury said with a smile on his face. "Also I have something you might like." Fury said as he pressed a button on his laptop and it showed security camera footage from when the jet had de-cloaked and had allowed his prisoner to jump on board. "As you can see we've got footage of the jet, but sadly we've only got one angle." Fury said in a regretful tone. "Plus we've also got no definitive markings on this vehicle–"

"Then how can we tell who sent it?" Spider-Man asked his boss, in response Fury pressed another button on his computer and pulled up a newspaper article, this one was dated from two months ago, and it showed an exact match to the jet that had allowed his suspect to escape. "Where did you get this?" Spider-Man asked Fury.

"That photo was taken at a press conference in Colorado, more specifically, Denver." Fury said as he pressed another button and it showed another photo, this one of a bearded man in his early fifties dressed in a suit, shaking hands with who appeared to be a military official, the headline read: _"Gabriel Grant: Hottest name in military development."_

"Who's Gabriel Grant?" Spider-Man asked.

"You'll find out, 'cause were going to Denver." Fury said simply...

**Unknown Location: Conference Room**

**4:03 PM (Local Time)**

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the attack, sir." Revenant said in a regretful tone as he held his head low in shame.

"It's not your fault son." the boss said with a surprising calm tone. "That son of a bitch had the detonator hid on his watch, you couldn't had known." his boss said in that still calm tone.

"How many casualties where there, sir?" Marcus asked his boss. Eagle Squad and Scorpion Squad also where seated at the conference table for a debrief.

"They are still counting the bodies." Johnson answered in place of his boss. "But last I heard it was over fifty, and still counting." Johnson said in a sad tone, and that earned fists banging unto the table from all of the soldiers present.

"Damnit!" Scorpion One cursed as he once again pounded his fist so hard into the table that he actually managed to crack the fine wood table.

"At ease, Lamar." Revenant ordered Scorpion One. "This was my op and I take responsibility for it." Revenant said in shameful tone. The boss opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly his phone began to buzz, so he accepted the call and put it on speaker.

"Talk to me." he requested to his secretary.

"Sir, we have company at the gates, big company." the secretary said in her squeaky voice.

"Who is it?" the boss asked.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.." his secretary answered simply, and the boss visibly paled, as did everyone else in the room.

"Stall them for as long as you can, I'll be up in ten to greet them personally." the boss said after a minute of contemplation as he hung up his phone...

* * *

"Sorry to keep you–"

"Gabriel Grant." Director Fury said slowly as he sat down at a chair in front of Gabriel's desk.

"That is who you are to see." Gabriel said with a friendly smile on his bearded face as he sat down behind his desk. "Gentlemen, I must say you are here unexpectedly." Gabriel said in a genuinely confused tone, but Fury wasn't buying it.

"Are we really though?" Fury asked in a serious tone. "When one of your jets holds Spider-Man and Power Man up at gunpoint, that tends to get my, as well as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention." Fury said, and that earned a confused look from Gabriel.

"As cliched as this sounds, I have no idea what your talking about, Fury." Gabriel said in an innocent tone. In response Fury puled some pictures out of his black jacket and slid them across Gabriel's desk, who picked them up, and looked them over. "Where did you get these?" he asked Fury.

"These are from a security camera in New York City, one that happened to capture one of your Stealth-Angel Jets on camera." Fury said with a smile on his face. "Mr. Grant, I'm going to search your facility from top to bottom, no if and or buts." Fury said simply as he stood up from his chair, and left the office with his men, leaving Gabriel alone in his office, which allowed him to press a button on his concealed earpiece.

"Fury is inspecting the place, make sure he doesn't find anything." he paused as the person on the other end asked him a quick question. "No, last thing we need is the Government finding out we exist." Gabriel said simply as the line went dead as he stood up from his desk and walked over to a small table in the corner of his office that contained a chess board on it, and pocketed two of the pieces before leaving his office...

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special**** thanks goes to The Story's Shadow for writing the ending of this ****chapter**

* * *

**Angel Task Force HQ: Conference Room : Denver, Colorado**

**7:00 PM (Local Time)**

"Listen up men," Johnson said as Revenant and Eagle Squad took their seats all around the big conference table that was in the middle of the conference room. "We just cracked some more of that code, and we've got something," Johnson said in a serious tone.

"Where are we going this time?" Marcus asked his superior.

"Actually not that far." Johnson said as he pressed a button on the table and the holographic projector showed a projection of the globe, and it showed a blinking dot that read: "Los Angeles, California."

"LA, eh," Revenant said as he looked at the blinking red dot. "What information have we got, Johnson?" Revenant asked his superior.

"That arms dealer in Libya is active again–"

"Boy, this guy is getting a lot of work." Revenant cut off Johnson.

"Anyways." Johnson resumed speaking. "He's supplying an arms deal in Los Angeles," he informed all the men present.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D. snooping around above us, is it wise to go on a mission?" Marcus asked Johnson.

"We have not choice in the matter," Johnson said in a serious tone. "This guy has already produced the means for two successful attacks, on in Cape Town, one in New York, we cannot allow him to add Los Angeles to his resume," Johnson said in a very serious tone.

"Who's going with me?" Revenant asked his superior.

"Scorpion and Diamondback Squad," Johnson answered simply, which earned a look from Marcus. "Eagle Squad has earned a break, Marcus," Johnson said with a smile, which earned one from Marcus. "You guys leave in 20," Johnson said as Revenant and Scorpion Squad stood up and prepared to leave.

**Down Town: Los Angeles, California**

**7:40 PM (Local Time)**

Revenant led the squad to the building where they had tracked the gun runners too, he could feel as though he was being watched, but he could not place it, he said, "Scorpion Squad cover the east side, Diamondbacks cover the west side, red get the south I have the north side."

He waited till everyone was in their places before he said "Three... two... one..." He paused and sighed before he shouted into the mike "NOW!"

Revenant moved quickly as he moved in for a few moments the only sound that could be heard was his own heartbeat before the gunshots and grenades began to go off. He shot with accuracy that was barely human. As he got closer he used his nano-tech armor to form a sword over his hand as he stabbed a man through the heart. Revenant kept moving at a slow steady pace as if there were not people dying all around him.

Revenant saw the payload he also saw three men guarding it, he used a shotgun with buckshot to take them out as he looked around the room knowing it should be a trap... but instead, he saw about a dozen other men knocked out cold on the ground, he quickly fired several rounds into the unconscious bodies killing them in cold blood.

He heard something land behind him and he barely dodged a flying kick, as a girl landed in front of him. Revenant glared at the girl... with a tail. His eyes stared at her in surprise, more specifically her tail.

She had a SG on her uniform, he knew her as Squirrel Girl, one of the heroes sanctioned by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Squirrel Girl growled as she lunged forward. Revenant blocked a punch from her then ducked under a kick she threw. He pushed aside haymaker, but then moved out of the way of a roundhouse kick. He growled in frustration but didn't want to harm her. He dodged by rolling out of the way from another kick. He stopped rolling several feet away from her.

He said into the mike with urgency "Need tracts, repeat, need non-lethal backup."

"Surrender!" Squirrel Girl hissed.

She raced forward with another kick. Revenant grabbed her foot, but she twisted and kicked out with her other foot. Revenant ducked under the strike then blocked a punch. She threw another.

"You're in way over your head, girl!" Revenant hissed as he caught her punch.

He pulled her in close, grabbed her around the arm then slung her away. She flipped in the air and landed on her hands and feet. With an angry scream, she quickly rose up and pounced on him and began punching his face relentlessly. Suddenly she began shaking uncontrollably as she was yanked off of Revenant, and it was only now that he saw the tasers that where embed into her back, courtesy or Scorpion One.

"Took the scenic rout did you?" Revenant asked as Scorpion One offered him a hand up, which he took.

"No, we were checking all the bodies on the floor above." Scorpion One informed his boss.

"'Bodies,' you mean there are more?" he asked his top soldier.

"Yea, at least 20 or 30." Scorpion One said in a bitter tone. "Also we found this." Scorpion One said as he pulled what appeared to be a pure white business card out of his pocket and handed it to Revenant, who proceeded to look it over, it read: "Courtesy of Gentleman X"

"Who the hell is Gentleman X?" Revenant asked his leading soldier...

**Unknown Location**

**11:00 PM (Local Time)**

A man overlooking the scene in a building dialed a number on his phone. Someone on the other end answered.

"Did you get the supplies?" The voice asked.

"Indeed I did. Thank you for sending them, they will certainly help. I know it couldn't have been all the easy sending them from Libya," the man said.

"Easier than you might think. What of the negotiators? I know those men were aiming for something more from the shipment," the arms dealer asked.

"Dead...in order to further the plan, they had to be taken out of the equation. A shame really, they could've been useful. But I don't want any loose ends," the man said as he placed a gun on a table.

"Fair enough," the dealer replied.

"Can you imagine how the politicians will react to this?" The man asked.

"It'll be battle there itself. That shipment has valuable cargo," the dealer answered.

"Men and women bickering back and forth for what's the 'best' way to respond to what's to come and to what's already here without even knowing what's really going on," the man chuckled.

"Liberals and conservatives, both sides are both too stupid to realize what's going on," the dealer said.

"Indeed. While they continue their squabbles, those who aim to benefit from all of this, including ourselves, will be seeing everything built up as we've designed," the man added.

"If only they could see the real masters behind the scenes, though I'm glad they don't, it would be irritating if they tried to respond," the dealer replied.

"We've been working on this for some time now, neither side can really do anything about it...though we have some organizations working to dismantle the system...but they don't know what they're getting into," the man said.

"If that comes to the public's knowledge, there might be an uproar...from both sides," the dealer added.

"Indeed, but perhaps it's better to deal with them quietly. Despite the show of politicians bickering does make for some amusement, it might be better to keep things under wraps," the man said.

"Maybe. It's been a pleasure and I believe we'll be working again Gentleman X," the dealer chuckled.

"Indeed, for our plans will have Americans crying out for war..." Gentleman X chuckled.

**To be continued...**


End file.
